The use, in particular for contraception purposes, of round or flat vaginal pads in sponge, foam or other elastic absorbing substances, impregnated with products having a spermicidal or medicinal action, has been known for many years.
Although these pads are relatively easy to insert by hand, their extraction after use is often difficult and unpleasant for women when no extraction means are provided. For this reason, some of the known pads are provided with added digital holding means, such as a loop (see EP-A-29708), or a thread (see FR-A-2 463 609 or WO-A-80/00 0008) by which the pad can be gripped and pulled out. But such holding means, which are external to the body of the pad, are a hindrance to any couple, by its very presence and hardness; it can be felt and cause irritations of both parties. This has considerably limited the development of this contraception method.